Ramé
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Su relación es hermosa, caótica. Maravillosa para ellos. [Conjunto de drabbles sin relación]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **ColdFlash. OoC. Me aburría.

* * *

**Ramé**

**...**

**I**

…

—¡Lenny!

Leonard levanta una ceja, curioso ante la actitud nerviosa de Barry y observa atentamente cómo el CSI oculta sus manos tras su espalda, sonriendo de esa forma que le indica a Len que acaba de atraparlo en una situación un tanto vergonzosa.

—¿Qué hacías, Barry? —siente cómo una sonrisa florece entre sus labios.

—¿Yo? —dice Barry, ladeando su cabeza—. No estaba haciendo nada, Lenny.

Leonard no se pierde el movimiento de hombros de Barry, ni cómo este retrocede de a poco y con nada de disimulo. Por lo menos, Flash no está sobre la bandeja en esta situación pero aun así Leonard no tarda en acercarse más a Barry hasta que logra acorralarlo contra el sofá de la sala de estar.

—¿Entonces por qué ocultas tus manos?

Secretamente, Len puede admitir que le encanta cuando Barry tiene las mejillas coloreadas a la vez que se muerde los labios; es una vista preciosa. Lo malo de ello, es que significa que Barry no está muy de acuerdo en contarle lo que sea que está sucediendo.

—Porque están sucias, ¿tal vez? —dice Barry con una mueca poco creíble.

Len solo levanta una ceja, con su mirada sobre los ojos verdes de Barry. Cuando Barry suspira, mostrándole las manos mientras mira hacia cualquier parte de la habitación, Leonard solo sonríe victorioso.

—No fue mi idea —empieza Barry, demasiado rápido—. Fue cosa de Linda y… ¡no te rías, Lenny! —exclama con el ceño fruncido.

Leonard hace una mueca, evitando reírse de verdad ante el gritito de su novio.

—No me rio, Escarlata —dice, besando las uñas azules de Barry—. Solo me maravillo de lo genial que te queda.

Barry solo enrojece un poco más, avergonzado y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**.**

_Estaba aburrida, entonces se suponía que esto no iba a pasar de los 155w pero llegué a las casi 300w y prácticamente con nad__a. Lo que arrojen, que sea de buenas maneras. ¡Chao!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **ColdFlash. OoC. Me aburría.

* * *

**Ramé**

**...**

**II**

…

Barry va a asesinar a Cisco. Es lo único en lo que el héroe puede pensar cuando llega a su departamento, luego de visitar la librería más nueva de la ciudad y la última en su lista.

¿Cómo es que el último libro de La Materia Oscura no está en ningún sitio?

Barry piensa en todas las formas en las que puede torturar a su mejor amigo, saca su celular de su bolsillo trasero y con cierta dificultad marca un número que conoce de memoria mientras acomoda la almohada en la que esconde su rostro. Es su última esperanza de encontrar el libro favorito de su novio, antes de que Len vuelva a casa y note el espacio demás sobre su mesa de noche.

—Felicity —dice Barry de forma amortiguada—, dime que lo tienes.

—Sabes, Barry —puede sentir la sonrisa en su voz—. Deberías amarme.

Y los cielos junto con la Fuerza de Velocidad saben cuánto ama Barry a la rubia mujer con tan solo decir esas palabras. En menos de dos minutos, el velocista cuelga y se encuentra corriendo hacia Ciudad Starling, casi del todo aliviado.

No es de noche cuando Barry vuelve a casa, pero de todas formas no puede evitar tensarse un poco al entrar y encontrar a Len de pie en medio de la sala, con Cisco atado a una silla a su lado. De todas formas, Barry no ayudará a Cisco esta vez porque él le ha advertido lo poco amable que es Len en cuanto se trata de sus libros.

—Barry —advierte Len—. ¿Dónde está mi libro?

Barry solo sonríe culpable, con un par de libros entre las manos.

—También te he conseguido ese libro de Connelly, cariño.

Y con solo ver la sonrisa de Lenny, Barry sabe que está perdonado.

* * *

**.**

_Es que a mi me tocan mis libros, y me vuelvo homicida; entonces, se me hizo divertido hacerlo con Lenny. ¡300w! Wow. ¡Lo que me arrojen! Que sea de buena manera. ¡Chao!_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **Deje de lado que sucede en la quinta temporada y he adelantado la aparición de la metatecno.

* * *

**Ramé**

**...**

**II**

…

—No me gusta el helado.

Se encuentran sentados en una de las mesas del local, uno enfrente del otro en una cita que _no es _una cita, nada más que un encuentro para intercambiar información. Información personal, poco relevante como la que Snart acaba de dejar caer, que ha dejado a Barry conmocionado.

—Snart —dice con los ojos muy abiertos—. Es helado.

Leonard tan solo arquea una ceja, poco impresionado. Casi asqueado al ver el cono de helado entre las manos del héroe, un tanto derretido y de sabor chocolate; Barry, por su lado, se siente ofendido por la mirada de su némesis.

—No me gustan las cosas heladas —dulce ironía—. Prefiero chocolate caliente, con malvaviscos.

Barry boquea, incrédulo.

—¡Eres Capitán Frío, por todos los cielos! —grita en un susurro.

Una sonrisa tira de las comisuras de los labios de Lenny, quién se encoge de hombros y mira divertido la nariz arrugada del CSI, que lo hace ver como un lindo conejito ofendido. Leonard no se detiene a analizar ese pensamiento, para nada. Lo importante ahora es detener al idiota que quiere robarle, usando sucias artimañas junto con metahumanos y metatecnología.

—Y el dueño de Ciudad Central —tararea Len haciendo bufar a Barry—. Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos, Flash?

Después de eso, el cómo terminan en Laboratorios Star con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos de Lenny y un nuevo cono de helado para Barry, es un completo misterio para ambos.

* * *

**.**

_En teoría, es de ayer pero no me ha alcanzado el día. Lo que me tiren, de buenas formas. ¡Chao!_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Ramé**

**...**

**IV**

**…**

Este es el cuarto atraco de Leonard Snart en un mes. En otras palabras, es la cuarta ocasión en un mes en la que Lenny no logra ver o hablar con Flash porque el estúpido Flecha Verde se interpone en su camino y, sinceramente, Leonard quiere congelar a Queen.

¿Por qué diablos ha prometido esa mierda de nada de muertos?

Snart se arregla las gafas mientras considera cuales pueden ser las consecuencias de usar su arma contra el amigo de Barry, cuando un borrón rojo pasa a su lado al mismo tiempo que una flecha explota enfrente de él. Una vez el humo se dispersa, Len tan solo está seguro de que odia a Oliver Queen y que los últimos robos han sido una mierda aburrida.

Todo es culpa de Queen.

Entonces, a Lenny no le queda de otra que encontrarse con Barry en Jitters, tomarse un café con él – ¿cómo es que Barry tiene una bebida con su nombre y él no? –, y quejarse sobre el jodido Flecha Verde. Cállense, él tiene todo el derecho de quejarse con Barry porque son enemigos; lo primero en la lista del otro, sencillo.

—Hablando de Ollie —dice Barry—. Hoy no lo he visto.

Snart solo le da otro trago a su café, escondiendo una sonrisa y pensando en aquella bodega abandonada, a dos ciudades de distancia, en donde Lisa custodia a un inconsciente Oliver Queen. Leonard lo ha dicho todo este tiempo, es culpa de Oliver.

—Quizás este con la señorita Smoak —responde con sencillez—. ¿Qué dices de jugar un rato al pool, Escarlata?

Lenny siente cálido cuando Barry asiente con una sonrisa y, en cuanto salen de la cafetería, no menciona nada sobre el fugaz abrazo fantasma que ha sentido, pero de todas formas abraza a Barry por los hombros.

* * *

**.**

_¡Ya me atrasé! Me faltan tres para hoy. Lo que me tiren, de buenas formas. ¡Chao!_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Ramé**

**...**

**V**

**…**

Barry se entera del secreto de Lenny cuando cumplen los tres meses. Esa mañana, Barry estrena el nuevo perfume que tiene y, aunque la fragancia no es su favorita, le gusta lo suficiente.

Lenny no está de acuerdo con ello.

En el preciso momento en que Barry entra en la cocina, Leonard se pone tenso, cuadra los hombros y deja de preparar el desayuno. Se da la vuelta lentamente, su nariz arrugada y el rostro pálido, Barry no está muy seguro de qué sucede pero parece como si Len estuviera a nada de desmayarse.

—Barry —su voz suena rara—. ¿Qué es eso?

Barry no tiene ni la menor idea de a qué se refiere el ladrón, así que solo frunce un poco el ceño mientras observa cómo el hombre de cabello rapado se aleja hacia la otra punta de la habitación, abriendo la ventana y sacando su cabeza. Cuando escucha a Lenny hacer un sonido sospechosamente parecido a vómito, Barry frunce aún más el ceño y se acerca a su novio; Lenny tan solo gime frustrado.

—¡No te acerques! —grita Leonard desde la ventana—. Por favor, quédate allí.

A Barry no le gusta ni un poco todo esto.

—¿Lenny?

Len gime una vez más, disgustado, se da media vuelta y encara al CSI, con una mano tapando su nariz y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás usando un perfume nuevo, Barry? —pregunta, casi como si le doliera cuando Barry asiente—. ¿Puedes, por favor, quitártelo?

Ante la petición, Barry solo asiente cuando una idea lentamente se va haciendo camino en su mente. Al volver a la cocina, Barry encuentra Len en la mesa, con el desayuno servido.

—Lo siento, Escarlata —suspira Lenny.

Barry tan solo vuelve a asentir, con una pequeña sonrisa; ¿quién diría lo que la explosión del acelerador de partículas puede hacerle a una nariz sensible?

* * *

**.**

_Quedan dos para hoy. Lo que me tiren, de buenas formas. ¡Chao!_


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Ramé**

**...**

**VI**

**…**

Existen días en los que a Barry le cuesta más trabajo levantarse. Esos días, el peso que Barry siente sobre sus hombros parece aplastarlo y él tan solo desea volver a tener diez años para ser arropado por sus padres.

Esta vez, uno de esos días es su cumpleaños.

Barry se despierta entre los brazos de Lenny, y solo desea quedarse allí. Entonces, Lenny le saluda, le besa la frente y le recuerda que debe ir al trabajo; Barry lo ama por ello y lo ama el doble cuando al volver a casa descubre cual es el regalo de Lenny para él.

Barry ama totalmente la pecera rectangular, decorada con accesorios y llena de peces de colores preciosos. El héroe tan solo puede aguantarse las ganas de llorar, mientras abraza a Lenny y lo ama un poquito más, por todo lo que ese regalo significa para él.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurra Lenny en su oído—. Te amo.

Barry solo sorbe por la nariz, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Te amo, Lenny —dice de forma amortiguada—. Gracias.

* * *

**.**

_Queda uno para hoy. Lo que me tiren, de buenas formas. ¡Chao!_


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Ramé**

**...**

**VII**

**…**

—¡Chester!

En un parpadeo, Barry se encuentra agarrando al pequeño gato rubio entre sus manos y dejándolo nuevamente en el piso, lejos de la pecera que hay en la esquina de la sala de estar. Lenny chasquea la lengua, disgustado en cuanto nota al animal seco, a salvo y muy interesado en maullar para subirse al sofá; cuando Barry levanta una ceja en su dirección, Lenny solo pone los ojos en blanco mientras coloca a Chester sobre su regazo.

Que conste en acta, que a Lenny le hayan dejado de gustar los gatos es culpa de ese demonio.

—Estábamos bien con los peces —se queja—. ¿Me recuerdas por qué no nos quedamos solo con los peces?

Barry sonríe con diversión, sentándose a su lado y recostándose contra su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz con su cabello castaño. Se toman de las manos, sus dedos se entrelazan y con su mano libre Barry acaricia la cabeza de Chester.

—Porque amas a los lindos gatitos, Lenny.

Leonard hace una mueca y consigue que Barry lo empuje por el hombro levemente.

—Deberías admitir que solo estás celoso de Chester, cariño —se burla Allen—. Ya que te robó tu lugar en la cama.

Lenny no hace un puchero, solo demuestra lo ofendido que se encuentra ante la acusación de Barry. También, por supuesto, le ofende que Barry le ha permitido a Chester adueñarse de su cama mientras él se ha entretenido poniéndose al día con sus Rogues.

—A la próxima, quiero un perro, Escarlata —es todo lo que dice Snart—. Lo llamaré Ollie.

Ignorando el golpe que recibe en un brazo, Lenny se pierde en su ingenuo pensamiento de que su futuro cachorro no le robara sus noches abrazado a su novio. Cinco años después, Leonard Snart prefiere a Chester.

* * *

**.**

_Se supone que son 15 drabbles, me faltan cinco promts para tener una base para los cinco drabbles que me faltan escribir. Y quizás mañana suba los dos que me faltaran antes de dormir. Lo que me tiren, que se de a buenas. ¡Besos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Ramé**

**...**

**VIII**

**…**

Leonard pasa sus dedos por entre las suaves hebras castañas de Barry, acaricia su mejilla helada y observa el leve temblor de sus labios morados. En estos momentos, Lenny desea que Barry no hubiese sido afectado por el acelerador de partículas, porque así su cuerpo no sería una suplicio; Barry no estaría constantemente explotando, abriéndose una herida que se no se termina de curar antes de abrirse de nuevo.

—Lenny —la voz de Barry parece haber pasado por vidrio.

La mirada verdosa de Barry resalta entre su anormal palidez y su típico traje de Flash, mandándole un escalofrío por la columna vertebral a Leonard, quién no entiende cómo Barry puede estar sonriendo cuando el simple hecho de respirar es doloroso.

—Cariño —susurra Snart, acariciándole el pómulo helado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Barry observa por un momento su cuerpo cubierto de hielo y escarcha, y hace una mueca antes de volver a mirar a Lenny.

—Adormecido —dice bajito—. No siento nada del pecho hacia abajo.

Leonard asiente, desviando su mirada hacia la doctora Snow, quién acaba de entrar en la habitación con una jeringa entre las manos y demasiado seria para su gusto. Cuando Barry nota a Caitlin en la habitación, le sonríe un poco, platicándole lo poco que siente mientras la científica le inyecta otro somnífero.

—Te amo, Lenny —murmura adormilado.

Lenny sonríe levemente, besándole la frente a su pareja.

—Te amo, Barry —susurra, encantado ante el brillo en los ojos de Barry.

En cuanto Barry cae dormido nuevamente, Snart se encuentra con Killer Frost al otro lado de la camilla.

—Sé lo que sientes —dice la albina mujer—. Él lo logrará, él logra lo imposible.

Lenny no responde, solo junta su frente con la de Barry en una promesa silenciosa. Ellos lo lograran.

* * *

**.**

_¡Los siguientes dos que vienen, son de mis favoritos! Odio haber autoimpuesto un limite de 300w. Lo que miren, que sea de a buenas. ¡Chao!_


End file.
